Gundam Wing: History Of Wufei
by Aladin
Summary: the Dragon Swims Everything Else Ends Gundam Wing: History of Wufei. It about wufei and his history and how he ame to earth. Its really good but a bit short. Plz read!


----------When The Dragon Swims Everything Else Ends: Gundam Wing History of Wufei---------  
  
Yo guys sorry i couldn't make this fan fiction bigger but i was running out of ideas i think this fan fiction is quite GOOD :). Its ot like I'm a pro writer so yeah.  
  
Summary: Sure i could write about the return of OZ or heeros kids but I thought i'd come up with something original and a huge great fan fiction of of the greatest character wufei! This is very in depth and you won't need any real in depth knowledge to under stand this fanfiction but if you did it would be better.  
  
About Author  
Name: Aladin Corhodzic  
Email: a_corhodzic@hotmail.com  
Secondary Email: aladin@gundamwing.net  
Bio: YI I love gundam wing, its my most favorite. Instead of writing a comeback of OZ or a johny yuy, Heeros son fan fiction i thought I'd come up with a VERY fancy title and make one worth while and one that does NOT tottally destroy a character personality. I live in australia and i'm crzy enough to spend $300 on 10 gundam wing dvds! I love gundam wing and i talk about twent four seven! Also i have msn messenger plz chat 2 me!  
MSN messenger: a_corhodzic@hotmail.com  
  
  
About/What is gundam wing?/about writing it: D=Gundam Wing is a great jajapnese animation or (anime). That first aired in 1995. It was first shown in america and autralia in a smallfew hours of anime called toonami. There have been several gundam wing series made such as gundam wing x, gundam zeta ect but each one had differernt characters plot different gundams ect. This one is Gundam Wing the one with Heero duo quatre trowa and wufei. Gundam wing is set in the year AC 195 (after colony not after christ). Humans have built space colonies that are like huge cities and people live normal life styles on them. Also people still remain on earth. People have build mobile suits to fight wars. Large robots piloted by men with large gunds sheild beam sabers (like light sabers) and other cool arsenals of weapons. Now before you think this is transformers. THIS SHOW IS NOT TRANSFORMERS!!!! Or is it a a neon genesis evangelion remake! Though i did have the theme song of neon eva playing on my comp while i done this fan fiction ;). The space colonies have been laid under seige by a organisation called the Romafellar foundation or OZ. At the first few episdoes it might seem like a good guy bad guy show but its a VERY deep plot. Involving the meening off life and you'll find your self admireing both sides. As its about war and really gets you thinking. You will be quite annoyed after you see the whole series like me so I've decided to write a fanfciton of one the characters pasts, You see you don't learn anything really off the characters pasts in Gundam Wing so I'm writing up somethign thats pretty mcuh the closest thing that your gonna get to it. I'm writing one up off Wufei, hes like the 5th main character and a gundam pilot. Just serach for "Gundam Wing" in dogpile search engines to find out a bit about the show if you've never seen it. There are MANY websites dedicated to it. It also one of the most popular Yaoi sites which is boy romance though this is not the case in the series yaoi fans think they are ;).Personally i think it is absolute rubbish and it messes up the character personalitiea ALOT.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Look this is copyright 2002 Aladin Corhodzic so don't steal. If you would like to add this to your site then email me and I'll give you the terms and conditions. And i have to give you specific information that you can! You can;t also use this fanfictions for profit, distribution, use it as a "prize for a competition, you can't make profite from this or distribute it in ANY way in under ANY cercumstances.  
  
The story. Ok I'm sure reading that was boring now you can get on with the actuall fan fiction!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------Fan Fiction (The actually story) -------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Remmi the only one to match my knowledge of gundam  
  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
I opened my eyes to the soft glistening due in the morning. I spurng up flipping up my sword taking a slash at the charging bull. The sword tore at the bulls face making a hue wound and eventually killing it.   
"Waste of meat" I said to myself  
The bull fell which wasn't going to die in another hour so I put it out of its misery. It had obviously escaped from that circus which was a few miles away up in the village. I didn't know much about the village, sometimes going up there with teacher to buy medicine or supplies though we usually made eveything ourselves. I began to limp along the trail. Having a bull ram into you was no picnic and I needed to get back to the temple or I would miss important lessons. I was the best student they had, the one in whih they caled it. was the only one with a proper name. They knew they wouldn't go anywhere except staying to protect the village from bandits and protecting the area from wars ect. But i would do a lot more. Thats why i didn't have one of there names. I never asked why I didn't ahve one of there names like "Dieing Destiny" or "Dragon Swimmer" would have suited me but no I was Wufei... Chang Wufei. I couldn't walk any further, I had been attacked by a small group of bandits and had most of my gear stolen, not to mention the large bull which had rammed me. I estimated about seventy broken bones or so. O fcourse my only option was the camp out for the night, well not really camp out but lie down in the night or something.  
"Hehehe if those bandits didn't surprise i would have killed ALL of them, boy will Flying Dragon be jealous that I camped out.." i checkled as i drifted into unconsioucness.   
  
I awoke... I quickly recounted my details. I am wufei.. i am 10 years old... i live in the Dragon Temple... my master is... I suddenly noticed that Flying Tiger was staring into my face.   
"Camp out did you wufei?" he said.  
Teacher came in.  
"What happened wufei? we found you near the river in the night" said teacher   
I told them what had happened  
"Those damn bandits!"  
I knew a man would take this pretty hard. But for teacher it wasn't that his pupil had been tottally beaten to a pulp but it was also pride, he was a great man of pride and i knew i would be some day.  
"Alright you rest Wufei, I'll get them, all you can do right now is rest"  
"No I can train" i said as i tried to stand up but i fell down automaticly  
"No you can't'" said flying dragon  
I slept or a week. Then another week, and another..., and another..., and another. I had slept for a month or rather meditataed in bed secretly increasing my energy. I had gained quite a sufficent amount of power but I always focused on getting stronger. Teacher always told me to try new challenges and to over come them.  
  
The next day I began training again, first it was the run around, then the katana ad poll figting, then the martial arts, then the athleteics then on and on other things. It had all been easy routine stuff as i had been doing it since the day i was born.   
  
I first today at four oclock in the morning. Of course teacher was always awake. We had never seen him go to bed. When we woke up to the time we went to slepp we would always see him either training, meditataing, reading, at the village or giving lessons. I knew i was a mear child and no one would question his authority though he did seem to favour me wufei.   
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
This time I awoke at the three o'clock in the mroning. Not at will or by accident but at the sound i gun fire. I had only heard that in the movie we'd watch once a year for fun. The rest was training, protecting and increasing power. I saw Flying Dragon running past the long varanda as he suddenly stoped at my room. He was holding a two sub-machine gunds. I remebered seeing them once. Teacher told me then where the weapons of cowards when it came to man to man combat but when it came to fighting a achine it was ok.   
"Here take it!" he said as he threw it to me  
"I grabbed it loading it like a pro" I was kind of pleased with myself for a minute right affter hereing another gun shot.  
"What is it i said?!" i said as we both dived out of the room.  
"BOOM!" the whole room blew up to a series of machine gun fire. As i looked up it was very extrodinary. It was a huge metallic robot clutching a rifle. It has no face just a screen. I fired my machine gun. Barely a scratch.  
"Krkrkrkr" a large voice crackled  
"Surrender Now and leave the country imediatly in the space shuttles provided! and you will not be hurt"  
"Obey them men!" sad Teacher we saw him with his hands up with two soldiers putting there guns to is head.   
"Go! Go! Go!" he screamed as we ran into a nearby jeep and sped off  
"Flying dragon held me back from running back toteacher which had dissapeared"  
Shadow Tiger was driving the jeep. I looked at him in despair. He was much older than me and have my a symphapetical look.  
"TEACHER!!!!!!" iscreamed as he faded off. The large robots where every where watching us. We arrived at the village were people where bording into shuttles. We where buslted in and blasted off to space. I had always wanted to see space but not like this.   
"Wufei, teachers real name is Nataku"  
"I looked at him"  
"Nataku, i knew what ever i named after nataku (teacher) would become the msot powerfull type of whatever it was. Nataku had taught me that.  
  
  
5 years later...  
  
"Alright Wufei this is your cahnce to get your revenge on Nataku using the Shen-long, you can finnaly get back at OZ, go ahead take it. I had been living in space as a refugee my 5 years here i ahd been training. Not just martialarts because that wasn't the way of the world anymore. I was training in mobile suits. I thought i was dishonourbale and and sick to ight in these machines called mobile suits and to atually destroy andgains omthing using this... I had no right to pilot the shenlong to pilot a mobile suit. Something as powerufll as this. I had no right... none zero but i must. I had told Master O my story. He told me about Operation meteor 4 years ago. This was my chance. I had not right to pilot Shen-long i had no right to pilot................... Nataku.................  
  
But i did i decided.  
  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
"Kekekekrkrkrkr" Dr O's voice crackled through the transmittor.  
'Ready for lift off? over"  
"Affirmative roger" i said  
"alright 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1... blast off"  
"krkrkrk I'm off" i said  
"roger" said Master O  
  
This was it, i would begin attacking OZ fascilities i would get my revenge. I would bring peace to the earth again. I would stop this war. Boy was Nataku great. secretly i did appreciate and admire it great power. Master O had exclusivley fitted the dragon fan for me. I prefered the dragon fang and beam glaive as they resembled my weapons. I would not go as far as to completly dishonouy my clan by using guns.  
  
"Krkrkrkr I'm reaching atmosphere" i said  
"roger' prepare to land in the ocean" said Master o  
"Roger i got you"  
"all thing functioning?"  
"roger"  
"altering deggrees by 4"  
"roger wufei"  
"good"  
  
I began entering the atmosphere the outer shell tore off and i was left with my bare gundam.   
  
"entered atmosphere, activating boosters"  
  
"I'm here on earth....". i said to myslef and chuckled.  
  
Ilanded in the ocean near a beack and hid Nataku in a near by forest. i had returned to earth, it had been a while and it looked excellent. I admired its beuty.   
  
I set off towards to nearest chinese restaurant, its about time i received osme food from the old country...  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Notes: Some people may know this as "History Of Wufei on fanfiction.net or "When the Dragon Swims Everything Else Ends Gundam Wing: History Of Wufei"  
thats it. did you like it? I'm also gonna make one for all the other gundam pilots and make them all into one big fanfiction. ! cool huh? make sure to email me any comments or suggestions as i LOVE to hear from you. BYE! 


End file.
